


4

by space_stoner



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_stoner/pseuds/space_stoner





	4

you half moan my name as another chill runs down my spine. i run my tongue up the length or your neck, and enjoy the response. your breathing hitches, and you shift, slight sounds escaping with the breath. i smile, barely grazing my lips across the sensitive surface.   
"ask."  
you say nothing in response.  
"beg." i say again, as if to clarify, although i know you understood.  
"p-please."   
i grin. i really do live to hear that voice, needy for something only i can provide.  
"are you sure? you didnt sound so confident..." i say, teasingly, breathing a sigh of air on your neck. a small whimper escapes your mouth, and i know you want, no, need.  
"please." you say again, though in a slightly stronger tone.   
i decide its been long enough.  
i kiss the surface softly, before biting down. not too hard, but enough to make some music.  
your mouth opens and a small moan slips out, and i run a tongue over the spot i just bit. i move closer to the base of your neck, and bite lightly, sucking on the spot.   
you let out more shaky breath as small sounds slip past your lips. it takes everything in me not to make any sounds to match. i nuzzle into your neck, then clamp down a bit harder. im met with another moan. i draw back, pulling a bit on the skin, then let go.  
"other side." i say, and you comply, tilting your head the other direction.   
i lean in, and bite down, then let up momentarily to let my tongue slip out and over the spot, then bite back down again quickly. i pull back, again tugging on the soft spot. i bring my mouth back and kiss the bite, smiling. i pause to listen to your breathing, and enjoy what i hear. youre practically panting, and you shift under me again.


End file.
